1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of illumination apparatuses, in particular to a split type LED lamp structure that can combine a base and a lamp body for the use as a lamp, or use the lamp body independently as a flashlight.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
As the use of light emitting diode (LED) as an illumination light source becomes increasingly more popular, and the LED has the advantages of a long service life, a power saving feature, and a low pollution, LED lamps are considered as a key to the revolution of the illumination industry. At present, the general LED illumination products available in the market includes traffic lights, warning signs, lamp decorations, advertising billboards for commercial purposes, and many others.
However, the LED is an illumination source with a concentrated spot, and a smaller illumination angle, and thus a special design is required for providing sufficient illumination angle and range for the use as a household LED lamp bulb, and particularly a conventional screw thread of the lamp bulb is required for connecting an electric connecting portion or a positive or negative pole of the electric connecting portion, or inserting into a general lamp holder to receive electric power in order to emit light. Similar to the conventional lamp bulbs available in the market, the LED lamp bulbs cannot be used in a power failure, and thus the present existing LED lamp bulbs fail to meet user requirements.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention provides a split type LED lamp structure capable of combining a base and a lamp body into a lamp bulb to be installed in a lamp holder for its use, or capable of using the lamp body and the base separately, and the electric power of a built-in battery of the lamp body is provided for driving the lamp body to emit light and used as a flashlight. Therefore, regardless of having or not having electric power, the split type LED lamp of the present invention can be used continuously.